


Could You Love in a Place Like This?

by Sleepawaysora



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Imprisonment, Jughead Jones Whump, Physical Abuse, Protective Jughead Jones, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepawaysora/pseuds/Sleepawaysora
Summary: A Riverdale AU in which Jughead and Betty are prisoners at a slave camp run by Hiram Lodge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mwagner3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwagner3/gifts).

Jughead was never meant to live a life of luck. He had been born into hell. It was a gruesome existence really, nothing to gain just to lose. His days were numbered now as he grew weaker and weaker. He'd spent the majority of his life on the streets until he was recently kidnapped and sold into slavery. It had been the worst day of his already terrible life. He was attempting to find a place to sleep in what seemed to be an abandoned part of town when a white van passed him. Soon after it stopped abruptly four burly men left the van and corned Jughead. Jughead took his switchblade out. "What do you want?'' One of the men answered calmly as if the moment was mundane. "You, now either we are going to take you by force or your going to come along easily." Jughead shook his head "You must be crazy if you think I'll go with you. What would you want from me anyway?" The men didn't give him an answer this time and instead they charged him. Jughead did not last long; he was out numbered and had been running on empty for days. He didn't think fate would deal him such an unlucky deck. He never thought he'd be caged up and treated like animal. He didn't know how long he was going to be held up in a place like this. 

He hasn't learned of his purpose since arriving but he didn't want to stay long enough to find out. From what he observed there had been a few guards surrounding his cell. There were other prisoners but they were kept separate from him. He noticed he was one of the younger ones. Perhaps they separated the adults from the kids. There were two kids locked in there with him on his first day but they were taken shortly after. To where he didn't want to know. It had been two weeks since then. He was lonely but he wouldn't wish for company. 

Jughead fell in and out of fitful sleep. His hunger screamed at him louder than the guard snoring outside his cell. He hadn't been fed in what seemed like forever. He sat up and peaked at the hallway. His prison was underground. His chances at escaping would be nearly impossible. Suppose he would die here alone. In a dreadful place like this. The walls were stone, the air was stale, the guards never spoke to him, and the unyielding cold atmosphere was enough to keep him frozen. He sighed longingly wishing he could have some type of stimulation. After tossing and turning he was able to fall back asleep. Time meant nothing to him now. 

Jughead woke to the sound of footsteps. He rubbed his eyes and peered up at the two figures standing outside his cell. One of the men had a clean suit, the strength of his expensive cologne made Jughead's nose twitch. He stared at Jughead with disinterest however the man next to him might as well of been panting like a dog. Jughead moved to the far corner of his cell. The man with the suit made a slight notion. Suddenly two guards entered the cell pulling Jughead with a strong force. Jughead squirmed uncomfortably. 

"Can I look at him closely? If I'm going to buy him for the night, I should get a better look." 

Jughead's heart sank the man approached him. He ran his hand along Jughead's collarbone trailing up to his chin. Jughead spat in his face. One of the guards kicked Jughead in the abdomen causing him to wretch. The man stared at the latter "He would be perfect if he had better manners. Teach him how to act and maybe I'll reconsider for my next visit."

The man in the suit stayed behind as the guards led the other outside. Jughead glared at him with all the hatred he could muster. The man just scoffed "I don't think you are aware of your situation. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Hiram Lodge, I own you. And I can do whatever the hell it is that I want with you. Once you accept that you're stay might be tolerable. The longer you disobey the less use I have for you. So be a good boy and charm my customers." 

With that Hiram left leaving Jughead to his thoughts. Anxiety took hold of him. He began to shake uncontrollably he couldn't determine if it was from the cold or the situation he had just been subjected to. It wasn't long before the guards returned. When they did they had a rope and a whip. Of course there would be some form of punishment for not meeting the customers expectations. He tried to fight them off but one guard wrenched his wrists together, while the other removed his rags. The boy's bare back was exposed. He grit his teeth as the sound of the whip hitting his flesh reverberated the room. After the third strike his eyes filled with tears. He couldn't fight back, the arms holding him down wouldn't allow it. He bit back a scream as another strike took him down to his feet. He couldn't stand anymore. His legs had gave out. One of the guards grunted "That should be enough for now." Jughead lay on the ground his breathing unsteady. 

The sound of more footsteps made Jughead flinch. He didn't have any recovery time. The guards didn't come back for him instead they had something to drop off. Not just something a girl. She couldn't of been any older than Jughead. Her clothes were slightly dirtied up. Her blonde hair was kept in a ponytail and it seemed like she was your average girl from the suburbs. Jughead winced as she was thrown into his cell. She was unconscious. 

Jughead stared at her. He didn't know what to think. The girl appeared to be unscathed. Although he pitied her. He wondered how could someone like her could end up in a place like this?


	2. Chapter 2

The feeling of something nudging Jughead’s arm stirred him awake. He hissed at the lingering pain from his punishment. His eyes met the blondes. She had a spark of fire in them. “We need to get out of here.” She spoke in a low tone. Jughead blinked “What?” She stood up staring outside of the cell. “We need to get out of here, there’s gotta be some way. When those men come back we will tackle them and make a run for it.” Jughead shook his head in disbelief “They have guns.” The girl was in denial, she clearly didn’t understand the status they were both in. 

“Listen, I know you’re scared but your not thinking. If escaping was possible, I would have a long time ago.” The blonde frowned “What’s your name?” Jughead sighed “Jughead.” The girl actually found it in herself to smile “I like that, my name is Betty.” Typical name for a girl like that Jughead thought to himself. He leaned his head against the wall. 

His back sending sharp pains up his spine. Betty looked him over in concern “You’re hurt.” Jughead just stared. Betty scooted next to him. She then got a closer look at the boys back. Dry blood and swollen welts littered it. She gasped “What the hell is wrong with these people? Don’t they care what they are putting us through?” 

Jughead eyes widened. Betty was innocent, probably never experienced true evil. He had been on the streets his whole life. Constantly jaded and mistreated. He understood that there were monsters among them. He wasn’t the least bit surprised there were places like this. As for Betty she wouldn’t be prepared for what was to come. He had to convince her, she needed to be prepared before she sees it for herself. “Betty, we are nothing but farm animals waiting to be slaughtered. We aren’t going to be seen as people. We are going to be used and I need you to accept that. Otherwise you won’t last.”

Betty could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but she refused to lose hope. “We are going to get out of here, I won’t let them hurt you again.” Jughead gritted his teeth at the sound of footsteps approaching. Guards entered the room. Jughead stared at Betty anxiously. He didn’t want them to take her away although he doubted she would stay long. 

As soon as they open the door Betty leaped from her feet but stopped once a gun was aimed at Jughead. “Another step forward and we will shoot him.” Betty backed up. Jughead sent her a reassuring smile. They weren’t coming to take them away. The guards had two water bottles with them and a package of stale crackers. They handed Jughead a water bottle specifically, and tossed Betty’s on the ground. Jughead lifted the water to his lips and chugged it. His throat had been harshly dry. The water felt like it was cooling down the fire that was burning his lungs. Betty glared at the guards as they left. 

Jughead finished the water and sighed deeply. The crackers were appealing even though they were stale. Betty scrunched her nose “Those look foul. I’m not eating them.” Jughead turned to her “You’ll regret it. I’m going to save you some for when your hunger defeats your tastebuds.” 

After the meal a guard returned forcing Jughead off his feet. Betty held her breath as she watched him being taken away. However her anxiety didn’t last long for he returned shortly after. Jughead’s hair was damp he appeared much cleaner than before. The smell of sweat was gone. He had different clothes on. Jughead sat down next to her. His eyes were drooping “They let me shower, the water was freezing, but it was worth it.” Betty’s eyes softened “Has it been that long?” Jughead nodded before lying down. “I’m so tired.” 

“You think it was the shower?” Jughead didn’t respond, his movements becoming sluggish. 

Betty beginning to feel suspicious and glanced at the two water bottles. The one Jughead drank had been marked with a tiny black dot. He didn’t inspect it before drinking the whole thing. She started to shake him awake. “Hey you need to wake up. I think you’ve been drugged.” She began pleading frantically as the guards returned with two men she hasn’t seen before. Hiram stared at Betty. “Don’t bother girl.” The other man clasped his hands together “He’s much cleaner and more compliant.” The man's eyes were glued to Jughead’s lethargic form. Betty’s heart raced as she was restrained. The guards lifted Jughead up and handed him over to the man. He carried him bridal style away from the cell. Betty shot daggers at Hiram “Where is he taking him?” Hiram let a sadistic smile spread across his face. “That’s not your concern.” 

Betty spent the remainder of that day pacing back and forth in the cell. Jughead hadn’t returned yet. She had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. The man that took him had a hunger in his eyes. As if Jughead was a treat. She gagged, her thoughts were racing. Was she going to be next? After what seemed like an eternity, Jughead was dragged back to the cell. He appeared disheveled, the worst part were the look in his eyes. Like something died inside of him. She grimaced at the sight of his throat. It was beginning to bruise as if he’d been strangled. Jughead crumbled to his feet; the guards became impatient and carried him the rest of the way. Once he was in the cell he laid on his side. Betty couldn’t contain herself “What happened? What did he do? Are you okay? Let me help-” Jughead shook his head. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and shuddered. Betty felt a lump forming in her throat “I’m so sorry.

Jughead’s lip quivered “I just don’t want that to ever happen again.” His words held a brokenness to them she’s never heard before. Betty reached out toward Jughead. He stiffened, she gently rubbed his arm. “We are going to get out of here. I promise.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be pretty f*cked up   
So be prepared.

Hiram read the request in his office. His eyebrows furrowed. The women standing in front of him had a pompous attitude. The request wasn’t something Hiram wanted to provide. He didn’t need any of his prisoners to end up beyond repair. But what this woman wanted may complicate things. Her money was good though. She had set the full payment down while Hiram read everything over. “What was your name again?” 

“Penny Peabody.” She spoke in a matter of fact tone. “Let me show you who's available. However I want them returned alive.” Penny shrugged “I never said I would kill them.” 

Jughead could hardly move the lower half of his body. Everytime he tried it was followed by a groan. Betty wanted so badly to comfort him but she didn’t know where to start. Jughead gritted his teeth “I hate men.” Betty wrapped her hand around his wrist. “They aren’t all bad.” Her gentle eyes meeting his. Jughead tensed as Hiram brought what he assumed to be another one of his customers. 

The women's facial expression was fierce an unyielding. She scanned the two prisoners. Her eyes landed on Betty “That one.” Jughead moved to his feet. Every movement breaking him further. “You won’t touch her.” Hiram sighed “I can’t have the girl come back with scars, at least he’s already banged up. What about him?” 

The women pondered for a moment. Betty began to protest but Jughead hushed her. He wasn’t going to allow her to suffer. She turned to Hiram “For a lower price.” Hiram mused than nodded “We can discuss the circumstances in my office. I’ll send the guards for him to be transported after that.” 

Once they left Betty’s voice shook “You have no idea what that woman wants! You can’t just willingly put yourself out like that. You could die!” Jughead shrugged “I would rather it be me than you.” Betty shook her head “That’s not fair.” 

Jughead was taken away and Betty could only watch desperate for him to break free. She was helpless and he was weakened. Jughead’s mind swarmed once he was out of the cell. He didn’t know where he was being taken to. 

He was blindfolded and put in the back of a car. A swift punch to the head had him knocked out instantly. When he woke up, he was strapped down to some type of table. His shirt was removed. He could faintly make out the lenses of cameras being faced at him from every angle. 

He tested the bonds of the restraints and immediately regretted it. Pain coursed through him. “Hello.” Jughead’s eyes moved in the direction of the voice. He didn’t want to entertain anybody so he kept his mouth shut. The owner of the voice was the women from before. She stroked his arm as she spoke. 

“You think you’re going to ignore me huh?” Jughead just glared. The women laughed “Oh you’re so cute! I had plans for the girl but the script can change. I wasn’t going to be in the film but since the main characters a boy now I suppose it would be a little weird if a man was involved.” Jughead’s eyes widened. Film? What was this woman…? “Action!” She yelled. 

Until now Jughead realized they weren’t alone. There were figures standing behind the cameras. Suddenly a knife was at his throat. She slid it down his chest. Jughead stilled as it hovered over his groin. She cut the fabric of his pants leaving him exposed. 

She stripped herself. Jughead could feel his heart hammering in his chest. Before climbing on top of him she made a deep incision to his hip. The knife slicing into him. He gasped. She didn’t stop there. “Good get a shot of this.” 

Jughead closed his eyes before the women’s lips landed on his. He wanted to bite them. But he was in no position to fight back. Not when he was this vulnerable. When he was with that man, he was mostly unconscious for it. But he was wide awake now. Fully aware of everything happening. 

The knife brushed over his cheek. Then was brought down harshly cutting it open. His mouth opened to cry out, so the women used the opportunity to tongue him. He gagged and the women hushed him. 

Jughead jerked back and forth to get her to release him. She moved her head back up, then slipped the knife between his legs caressing it on his inner thigh. She twisted the blade puncturing his flesh. Jughead squirmed, the women faced the camera. She licked the blood off the knife. Jughead flinched at the sound of the knife falling to the floor. 

What happened next would forever haunt him. She used the blood from his thigh to cover his limp member. Her hand wrapped around him, the stimulation causing him to stiffen. His cheeks flushed. Once he was ready, she lined him up and began to grind. 

Jughead stared at the ceiling, feeling a lump swell in his throat. He began to pant as the women bounced on top of him. She was rubbing his blood on her nipples. It was a sight that nauseated him. He closed his eyes tightly as the woman's voice let out exaggerated moans. 

He whimpered as heat rushed down to his groin causing pleasure that he didn’t want. She was using him. He knew it yet his body ignored him. His vision became a blur and he saw white. His exhaustion taking over once she was finished. He passed out shortly after that. 

The sound of his name brought him back to reality. He was back with Betty. Her face contorted in anger and sadness. She used her shirt to wipe the blood off of his face. She tried to clean him up with limited resources. When she went to clean his thigh, he grabbed her hand. “D-don’t.” She nodded “You can’t go through this again.” Jughead murmured “You’re right.” Betty then whispered “I have a plan.” Jughead pulled a knife out from his torn up shoe. Still covered in his blood. “So do I.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter hope y’all enjoy

Betty gawked at the knife. “How did you-?” Jughead put a finger to her lips “Shh, we can’t talk about it right now.” Betty blushed from the contact. Although Jughead looked like he was hit by a train, he was still the bravest boy she’s ever met. She admired him. His ability to stay calm, and always bounce back after the worst.

“I need you to hold onto this, if this doesn’t go as planned.” Betty frowned “What do you mean?” Jughead sighed “If I can’t take them out on my own, and we end up back here that knife is our last option.” Betty contemplated for a moment. There was no way Jughead could take anybody on. Jughead perked up once the guards arrived.

“You need cleaned up.” One of the guards said pointing at Jughead. Jughead looked at Betty. He then collapsed into the arms of one of the guards after they entered the cell. The guard grunted “Calm on, move your feet boy.” 

Jughead’s eyes shot open, adrenaline and anger came in waves giving him the strength to finally fight back. He didn’t hesitate he reached for the gun on the guard’s belt and fired it. The guard went down his partner cursed.

Jughead didn’t give him time to react and shot him. He then urged Betty to follow him. Betty hid the knife somewhere in the cell. Praying she’d never have to see it again. Jughead knew the sound of the shots would alert everyone else. He grabbed Betty’s hand as they ran. His hope dwindling at the sight before him. Their location was in the middle of nowhere. 

There had been small housing for the guards, the cells, Hiram’s luxurious office and electric fencing engulfing them. Beyond that was just woods. Like they were deep within the pits of hell. He backed up; Betty pointed “Over there!” 

They noticed a jeep unoccupied. If they could just run fast enough. As men ran toward them with guns, Jughead kept firing rounds. Hitting them from every direction. They were seconds away from escaping when Jughead watched in horror as Betty crumbled to the ground. Behind her was Hiram. He had shot her in the leg. Jughead cringed, they were so close. 

“If you drop the gun, I won’t shoot her in the head.” Jughead dropped the gun, and pulled Betty next to him. Betty sobbed “You should of left me.” Jughead seethed “I would never.” Hiram glared at Jughead. They were surrounded by the remaining guards. 

“You’ve got a lot of nerve.” Jughead flipped him off. “Take her to the infirmary, can’t sell damaged property. Bring him into my office.” Betty wrapped her arms around him. She whispered “I’ll see you soon, don’t do anything stupid.” 

Jughead slumped on a chair in front of Hiram’s desk a gun aimed at his head. Hiram poured a glass of whisky in his cup and took a swig. “You’ve caused a lot of trouble today. And with your wounds you somehow managed to take out five of my men. If you weren’t trash, I might say that I’m impressed.”

“I’m trash? You’re the one enslaving people!”

Hiram clasped his hands together. “They aren’t though, they lose that title once I own them.” 

Jughead could hardly comprehend Hiram’s morals. It’s as if he wasn't born with any. Hiram eyed Jughead for a moment. Jughead beginning to feel uncomfortable scowled “What?” 

“I am not sure what to do with you. After two customers you already look used up like a common street whore.”  
Jughead almost jumped across Hiram’s desk, but firm hands gripped his shoulders. He wanted to strangle him.

“Fuck you.” 

Hiram laughed “Not likely. Anyway you can’t expect me to let you off the hook after the stunt you pulled. I’m not going to reward you for your noble efforts.”  
Jughead rolled his eyes “Yeah...shocking.”  
Hiram raised his eyebrow. “Shocking? Huh..I like that.” 

Hiram motioned to one of the guards, and Jughead was lifted off his feet. “Take him to the chair.” He was manhandled into another room and squirmed once he saw the chair had restraints on it.

“You see boy, I have methods of getting back at people who owe me money. Although, you’ve done nothing but make me money, you still wreaked havoc on my men.”  
Jughead fought with everything he had left but ended up restrained anyway. 

Hiram excused the guard. “I personally do this part.” Jughead’s eyes narrowed as Hiram opened up a broom closet. But instead of a broom there was a rod, with electricity coursing through it. 

“You’ve been beaten sure, but have you ever been electrocuted?” Jughead knew Hiram was trying to frighten him. Jughead refused to give him the satisfaction. 

“It couldn’t be any worse than what that sick freak of a woman did to me.” Hiram’s smug face darkened “She was ill. I could have easily declined her offer, I have more than enough money. But why would I want to spare a little twerp like you?” 

With that Hiram pressed the rod onto Jughead’s side. His toes curled and he sunk his nails into the palms of his hands. The pain was so sudden that once the rod was remioved, his breathing came in shallow pants.  
“Wonder how many more pokes you can take, before begging me to stop.” 

The second shock overtook his body. It was like his insides were on fire. The third he blacked out. The next thing he knew he was back in the cell. The only positive thing about it was seeing Betty. Her leg was wrapped up. 

Betty held him as his body trembled from the aftershocks. He looked up at her. She soothed “You’re okay, I’ve got you.” She was lying of course. He was far from okay. His body was torn up, dry blood covering him, bruising on his neck, now he was even paler than before. But she would care for him, she would show love even in a place like this.


End file.
